Danny Phantoms Doomsday
Danny Phantoms Doomsday is an Ultima story which takes place during the Universal Takeover Saga. The story stars Danny Phantom and his friends as they fight off almost every enemy they ever faced in the series. Plot (Spoilers) Vlad Masters (aka Vlad Plasmius) is plotting how he should go about taking over Amity Park when he comes to the conclusion that he needs to recruit all of Danny Phantoms enemies from the Ghost Zone. He sends out Skulker, Ember, Technus, and the Box Ghost to go pay Danny a visit. In Amity Park, Danny is trying to get used to his new celebrity life. He is constantly crowded by fans, but he and his friends Sam and Tucker get out of it. Later, he is captured by Skulker in his own Fenton Thermos to which his friends run to his house to warn his family, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz Fenton. The gang find out that Danny is being held prisoner at Prince Aragons castle, and they go there with help from Dorathea. After rescuing Danny, Vlad plots to go after the ghost girl, Danielle (Dani for short) next. The very next day, Danny and his friends run into the ghost dog Cujo and Dani who is being attacked by Spectra and Bertrand. After Cujo saves her life, Danny and friends agree to watch over her. Later at school, Dani is attacked by Spectra again but rescued by Cujo, who the ghost girl had formed a close friendship with. Danny explains Dani to his parents and sister and they decide to adopt her as one of their own. The day after that, the Fentons go into Outer Space after getting a signal that the Disasteroid is returning to destroy Earth. But it turns out to be a trap set by the sleeping ghost Nocturne. After defeating him, the Fentons return to Earth to find it overrun by a plethora of ghosts. After a big battle against Undergrowth with the help of Valerie Gray, they are instantly attacked by Desiree. Dani escapes from the group to go after Youngblood and captures her and orders to make her his grilfriend. With the help of Frostbite and the Far Frozen who were also kidnapped by the pirates, Dani escapes and goes to rescue her friends and family who are being transported to the Ghost Zone Prison. She manages to save everyone from Desiree, but is too late to protect Danny. At the Ghost Zone Prison, Danny is forced to share a cell with Wulf and the Ghost Writer who are willing to help him escape. The family confronts the prison warden, Walker as Danny and Wulf come to assist them. But they are betrayed as the Ghost Writer uses his powers to render them helpless. As they manage to escape the prison, they now try to escape from the Ghost Zone. But Danny is captured again by Skulker who has teamed up with Aragon and Hotep-Ra. Dannys family find Pandora and get her to help them in rescuing the ghost boy. After Danny is rescued and they escape the Ghost Zone, they encounter Technus and several other ghosts who had teamed up to take over the city. Technus merges with a giant power plant to become Technus 3.0 and become invincible. Eventually the combined efforts of the Fentons, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Wulf managed to take down Technus and all of the other ghosts in on the plan. Vlad watches from afar and instantly plot a new idea to wake up the Ghost King. The next day at school, Danny is immediately attacked by Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty who take him all the way to Wisconsin. After being knocked out, he flies over to a nearby dairy factory (formerly the mansion of Vlad Masters) and fights Johnny there. After beating them Danny returns to school to find out he missed a surprise test and has to stay after. Meanwhile, Ember plans her big takeover concert with The Ghost Writer, Vortex, and the Lunch Lady in her band. After an couple encounters with Vortex and the Lunch Lady, the gang finds out about the concert and try to put a stop to it. They get into a short fight with Sidney Poindexter which results in Danny once again being captured and Sam, Tucker, and Jazz being held prisoner by Ember. But they are saved by Frostbite, Wulf, and Pandora who have apparently joined forces. The group ruins Embers concert and saves Danny, Dani, and Cujo who were trapped inside Embers thermos. After beating the ghost rock star, Frostbite tells Danny and his friends to follow him quickly. Danny and his friends and family meet at Mayor Tucker Foleys office to introduce the formation of Team Fentonworks. Members include Valerie Gray and her father Damon Gray, Frostbite and the Far Frozen, Wulf, Pandora, The Master Blasters, and the Guys in White. The teams converse the reasons for the ghosts appearing all over town. A conclusion is built up to Vlad Plasmius leading the assault to take revenge on the heroes. The team heads to the Fentonworks building to get ready for the oncomming war against the opposing Ghost Zone ghosts. As everyone charges into battle, Danny is suddenly dragged into the Ghost Zone where he confronts Vlad Plasmius for the first time in a while. In the human world, Team Fentonworks have their hands full battling Freakshow and Amorpho who continually make things more difficult for them. Danny is rescued by Clockwork who warns him that to keep fighting Vlads army is useless. Danny ignores Clockworks warning and returns home to help the team defeat Freakshow. Danny tells everyone that Vlad really is behind the ghost invasion and tries to figure out what to do next. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, and Dani agree to go with Danny into the Ghost Zone for the final battle against Vlad while everyone else stays behind to hold off any remaining enemies still standing. In the Ghost Zone, Vlad unlocks the sarcophagus and frees the Ghost King Pariah Dark from his slumber. As thy fly through the Ghost Zone, Sam confesses her feelings to Danny just as the Fright Knight arrives with Pariah Dark beside him. Danny witnesses with his own eyes as his friends and family fall to their doom into the abyss of the Ghost Zone. Enraged, Danny attacks the two, but Vlad comes in to fight Danny while The Ghost King and the Fright Knight leave. In an epic battle, Danny angrily fights Vlad in a fit of rage, but ends up losing when Plasmius summons a group of black creatures to swallow him. Vlad laughs as he leaves Danny to his doom. But before he could meet his end, Clockwork comes in to save him. Danny sulks as everything he knew is gone. But Clockwork tells Danny that there is still a chance to save his world and everyone he cares about. Clockwork teleports Danny to a new worlds which is in the middle of a dusty wasteland with a red sky above. Danny gets into his Ghost form and flies off to save his friends. Clockwork watches from his lair saying Danny is not alone. From his time windows, he sees other heroes who had their worlds destroyed who are traveling the wasteland. He wishes them and Danny Phantom luck as they prepare to take on the Organization. Characters This is a complete list of characters who appear in the story. 'Heroes and Allies' Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom): The main star of the story. Danny has become much stronger since his previous adventures in the series. Aided by his family and friends, he has fought many of his worst enemies. The only chapters where he is not present are Dani's Perilous Playdate and The Halfas End: by The Ghost Writer. He is the only character from his world who makes it to the real world alive. Sam Manson: Dannys girlfriend and ally throughout the story. Sam has proven herself to hold her own against many of the ghosts. Tucker Foley: Dannys best friend and the current mayor of Amity Park. However, despite his role as mayor, he still goes to school like all his other friends. Tucker has become a powerful ally in Dannys fight against the ghosts. Jazz Fenton: Being Dannys older sister, she is apparently the smartest of the ghost fighting brigade next to Tucker. However, at times, she can act a little goofy. Aside from that, Jazz has helped to get Danny out of many rough situations. Jack Fenton: Dannys bumbling father. Jack may be a bit of a goof, but when it comes to his family being in danger, Jack proves himself to be a master ghost fighter. Maddie Fenton: Dannys mother and Jacks wife is an incredibly skilled master of ghost hunting technology. When she and her husband joined Dannys group of ghost fighters, they have become incredibly useful. Danielle Fenton (Dani Phantom): While she has only made two appearences in the series, Dani plays a major role in the story. After helping Danny to defeat Spectra, she was introduced to the rest of the Fenton family. When they realize Dani has nowhere else to go, the Fentons decide to adopt her as one of their own. Later in the story, Dani gains a few of Dannys powers including the ice attacks and the ghostly wail. Dash Baxter: Despite playing a bigger role in the series, Dash has had little appearences in the story. He only appears when Dani was showing off in front of the kids in school and when Dorathea was evacuating everyone from the city. It is assumed that Dash has lightened up on bullying Danny after realizing he is part ghost. Paulina: Much like Dash, Paulina has only hade a few appearences. She is apparently impressed when Dani shows off her powers. It was discovered in the story that Paulina has become attracted to Danny when she figured out his secret identity and may be willing to break Sam and Danny up to get to him. Kwan: Dash's best friend. He only appeared when Dani was showing off in front of the school. It could also be assumed that Kwan was riding on Doratheas back when Amity Park was being taken over. Star: Much like Kwan, Star barely appears in the story and only appears when Dani shows off in front of the other students. It is possible she could be riding on Doratheas back near the end of the story as well. Mr. Lancer: One of the teachers at Casper High. Mr. Lancer can be very strict to the point where he assigns Danny extra homework after he slips in his studies. But after he realizes how exhausting being a hero was, Lancer takes pity on Danny and decides to go easy on his studies from now on. He could also be seen riding on Doratheas back near the end of the story. Valerie Gray: Once Dannys rival, Valerie is now a full-fledged teammate. She first appears to help the Fentons defeat Undergrowth and is also one of the member of Team Fentonworks alongside her father, Damon Gray. Valarie has been able to defeat almost every ghost she fought. Damon Gray: Valeries father and apparently the new high ranking officer of the new Guys in White agency. Damon has joined with his daughter in Team Fentonworks to help fight off the ghost invasion of Amity Park. Frostbite and the Far Frozen: These ghosts first appear to teach Dani her new ice powers while they were being held prisoner. He then appears later to team up with Dannys friends in the Team Fentonworks group and fight the ghosts taking over Amity Park. Wulf: He appears to help Danny escape the Ghost Zone Prison along with some help from the Ghost Writer. Near the end of the story, he has become a member of Team Fentonworks. Pandora: She assists the Fentons when Danny is being held captive by Skulker, Aragon, and Hotep-Ra. She later helps Team Fentonworks in their battle to save Amity Park. Dorathea: One of the first ghost allies to be encountered, Dorathea (Dora fro short) helps the Fentons when Danny is captured by Aragon. She later has a huge role helping Team Fentonworks eveacuate the city when Amity Park is being taken over. Cujo (Ghost Dog): He returns when Danny meets up with Dani to rescue her from Bertrand and Penelope Spectra. Cujo apparently befriends Dani and saves her life more than once. It is possible that the Fentons adopted the Ghost Dog as their own. Master Blasters (Vid, Thrash, and Download): In the series, they were Dannys ghost fighting competition. But in the story, they have become Dannys allies in Team Fentonworks after Vlad Plasmius betrayed them in the TV movie Phantom Planet. The Guys in White: They were Dannys most nototious enemies in the series. But in the story, they are members of Team Fentonworks. It was mentioned that the Guys in White had disbanded after the attempt to blow up the Ghost Zone. But after Damon Gray became their new high ranking officer, they were reformed. They still don't like Danny very much. Elliot (Gregor): He only makes one short appearence near the end of the story. When Dora is flying off with the evacuated citizens, Elliot tries to run after her. Tucker addresses him as Gregor to which he hastily corrects him. The Dairy King: He only appears once in the story to help Danny after he was trapped by Johnny 13 and Kitty. Clockwork: The time ghost appears only near the end of the story. After saving Dannys life, he informs him that Vlad Plasmius will win to which Danny angrily ignores him. He appears again after Amity Park is taken over and sends Danny to the dystopian ruin of the real world saying he has a destiny he needs to complete. The Observants: They appear in the very last scene of the story telling Clockwork that he is foolish to think Danny could undo Vlads uprising. But Clockwork dismisses them, and they leave. 'Villains' Vlad Masters (Vlad Plasmius): The main antagonist of the story. Vlad was once a good friend of Jack Fenton, but now plots to destroy him and his son Danny as well. After the events of Phantom Planet, Vlad was last seen flying off into space when his plan to stop the Disasteroid failed. But he returned now a member of the Organization with the intentions taking Amity Park in a hostile takeover. Skulker: Already a member of the Organization, Skulker has become a primary assistant to Vlad. He has teamed up with many powerful ghosts including Prince Aragon and Desiree. Ember McLain: Another one of Vlads ghostly allies who was also a member of the Organization before the ghostly takeover comenced. Ember has planned many grand schemes including a large rock concert in the park with her new band mates, The Lunch Lady, Vortex, and the Ghost Writer. Technus: A part of Vlads group, Technus was one of the key villains needed to take over Amity Park. In one attempt, he fused himself to a giant power plant becoming Technus 3.0. But he was instantly defeated by Danny and his friends. He appeared again later during the mass invasion of Amity Park. The Box Ghost: The Box Ghost has had little appearences in the story, but he has accomplished some things. In the first chapter, the Box Ghost assisted Skulker, Ember, and Technus in capturing Danny and taking him to Aragons castle. But despite his usefulness, he is still very goofy and annoying to the other villains. The Lunch Lady: The Lunch Lady ghost first appeared as an assistant to Technus' plan in Amity Park. When that plan failed, she became one of Ember McLeans bad mates playing the drums (with meaty drumsticks). Penelope Spectra: She has become a very powerful enemy. She was first seen hunting down Dani along with her assistant, Bertrand. In the story, Tucker said that she has the power to steal childrens youth. While that is partially true, Spectra actually feeds on childrens misery to look young. Bertrand: Penelope Spectras assistant, he was one of the ghosts sent to hunt down Dani. But he was quickly mauled by the ghost dog, Cujo. Desiree: The wishing ghost appeared as one of the ghosts working for Technus. Apparently, when in the ghost zone, nobody can make her grant wishes to which, she uses as an advantage. Walker: The Ghost Zones prison warden, Walker teamed up with Vlad an the other ghosts by marking Danny and all of his friends down as public enemies. He goes to great lengths to destroying his enemies to the point where he actually teams up with the Ghost Writer. Bullet: Walkers second in command. In the show, Bullet had no powers outside of turning intangible and possesing another persons body. In the story, Bullet is apparently a skilled knife thrower. Johnny 13 and Shadow: These two have caused much chaos when Danny is around. In one chapter, Johnny shows his motorcycle skills when he transforms it into a large laser cannon. Kitty: Johnnys girlfriend doesn't do very much in the story, but she can be dangerous if the situation calls for it. Youngblood: In the story, Youngblood and his skeletal parrot have assisted Vlads ghosts in many tasks. In one chapter, Youngblood appears to have a thing for Danielle and tries to force her into being his girlfriend. Prince Aragon: Aragon is one of the first ghosts to be recruited into the Organization by Vlad. Aragon appears numerous times in the story, mostly in his dragon form. Hotep-Ra: Hotep-Ra hasn't appeared often in the story. But he has proved himself to be very strong. Hotep-Ra has even teamed up with Skulker and Aragon at one point. Vortex: The weather-controlling ghost played a huge part in helping Technus upgrade into Technus 3.0. Later in the stroy, Vortex became a part of Embers band playing an electric guitar. Undergrowth: With his control of plants, Undergrowth played his part in taking Amity Park well. But he was eventually dispatched by the Fentons with help from Valerie. Nocturne: When a fake message was sent to the Fentons to go into Outer Space, the sleeping ghost, Nocturne waited for them. In the blackness of space, Nocturne was well disguised. But he was eventually defeated by Danny and his family. He appears later in the story during the final takeover of Amity Park. The Ghost Writer: In the beginning, it seemed like the Ghost Writer was to be an ally when he helped Danny and Wulf escape the Ghost Zone prison. But he later betrayed them when he assisted Walker in taking them down. The Ghost Writer appears again as one of Embers band mates playing the instrumental keyboard. Sidney Poindexter: He hasn't made many appearences, but he does help in fighting Danny and his friends when Ember was going up to perform in her concert. Amorpho: Despite being a neutral character in the series, he appears near the end of the story assisting Freakshow in his fight against Team Fentonworks. Amorpho tricked the team by shape shifting into Danny Phantom. But he shape-shifted again transforming himself into the evil future Danny (known as Dark Danny). Eventually, he was beaten along with Freakshow. Klemper: He has only made one appearence fighting alongside Skulker and Ember during the big takeover. Behemoth: While not addressed by name, the Behemoth is the guardian of the Ghost Kings key. Vlad and his ghost army eventually overpower it and then he falls under the control of Freakshow. Femalien, Terminatra, and Nightmerica: They only appear once fighting the Master Blasters. Freakshow: He appears near the end when Vlad was prepared to takeover Amity Park. With the assistance of Lydia, the Behemoth, and Amorpho, he proved himself to be a powerful adversary. Lydia: Freakshows assistant who with her tattoos, became a powerful foe. The Fright Knight: He along with the Ghost King were freed by Vlad Plasmius near the end of the story. Pariah Dark: When the Ghost King was freed, Vlad had to do some serious convincing to get him to join his side. Pariah appears near the end destroying Danny friends and family. Before he and the Fright Knight could finish them off, Vlad said they had buisness to take care of with their new leader. Dark Danny: Does not appear in the story, but is mentioned. Amorpho transforms into him and Clockwork points him out inside the thermos which still remains locked in his lair. Link http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4589643/1/Ultima_Danny_Phantoms_Doomsday Category:Stories